The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a connection coupling or socket arrangement for the releasable attachment or connection of an end of a first rod with a second rod.
Generally speaking, the connection coupling or socket arrangement of the present development is of the type containing two coupling parts, each of which is provided with a respective bore intended for receiving one of the rods or the like to be interconnected, these coupling parts being located at an angle with respect to one another.
In the context of this disclosure the term "rod" or "rod or bar member" is intended to mean a lengthwise extending element having essentially the same cross-section throughout its length. Therefore, in connection with the foregoing definition, and as used throughout this disclosure, there are to be understood that both solid profile shapes and also tubular elements are embraced by the terms rod or bar member or equivalent expressions.
With heretofore known constructions of connection couplings or socket arrangements of the aforementioned type the rods which are to be attached to one another are anchored at the related coupling part by means of special clamping elements, for instance clamping screws, or by pinning or pegging such rods in their related coupling part. The state-of-the-art connection couplings therefore are constructed to possess a number of parts and the attachment of the rods with one another requires correspondingly numerous operations or manipulations, and the frictional or form-locking connection, as the case may be, between the connection coupling on the one hand, and, the rod on the other hand, is limited to comparatively small locations or limited regions.